


Рука помощи

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Это его наказание на сегодня. Их общее"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Рука помощи

У Лио очень красивые ладони.  
Узкие, со светлой, нежной, покрытой почти не заметными веснушками кожей, тщательно спрятанной тонкими перчатками от слишком ярких лучей солнца и слишком пристальных посторонних взглядов.  
Длинные гладкие пальцы с едва ощутимой мозолью на сгибе большого пальца: Лио часто тренируется стрелять из лука, когда позволяет время. Лио часто их всех тренирует. И не только стрелять.  
Легкий взмах изящной кисти, резким, отточенным движением отведенный локоть, сложенные щепотью пальцы – и во врагов летят смертоносные стрелы. Еще миг – и ладонь расслабленно опускается, а кончики пальцев легко, выбивая одним им ведомый ритм, ложатся на бедро.  
Гуэйра часто ловит себя на желании коснуться их губами, провести по подушечкам языком. Он уверен – этого хочет не только он один.  
Да, у Лио очень красивые руки.  
Очень тяжелые.  
\- Нет, - говорит Лио, и перекинутый через его широко разведенные колени Гуэйра скулит, пытаясь уйти от удара. – Нет. Терпи.  
Гуэйра часто дышит распахнутым ртом, стискивает кулаки и каменеет перед новым шлепком. Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать. Гуэйра все-таки дергается, сучит длинными ногами; вокруг щиколоток намотаны спущенные штаны с бельем, они мешают расставить ступни и упереться в пол как следует.  
\- Терпи, - повторяет сидящий на краю кровати Лио, повышая голос на сотую долю тона, и обрушивает на его горящие ягодицы следующий удар.  
Гуэйра вскидывает взмокшее лицо и смотрит на прикушенную губу Мейса, подпирающего дверной косяк на другом конце комнаты в мотеле.  
Это его наказание на сегодня.  
Их общее.  
\- Сколько еще осталось, Мейс? – негромко спрашивает Лио, и Гуэйра зажмуривается, слыша хриплое:  
\- Девять.  
\- Девять, - повторяет Лио над его головой. – Всего – четырнадцать. Именно столько часов вы не выходили на связь, опрометчиво решив, что справитесь со всем сами. Я продолжу, с вашего позволения. Мейс, будь добр, не забывай считать. Я не могу отвлекаться.  
Ладонь бьет резко, наотмашь, и звонкий шлепок эхом звучит в ушах, сливаясь с собственным сорванным сиплым стоном. Гуэйра чувствует злость. Гнев, обжигающую, испепеляющую ярость, желание вскочить на ноги и, словно пес, сомкнуть зубы на узкой, влажной от его пота ладони в перчатке.  
Он чувствует стыд.  
Он чувствует слишком много всего.  
Лио бьет – и Гуэйра снова дергается от удара. Прижатый к бедру Лио член ноет так, что хочется кричать сильней, чем от боли в выпоротой заднице.  
Удар.  
Удар.  
Стон.  
\- Мейс?  
\- Четыре, - доносится от двери еле слышно.  
Лио знает толк в тренировках. И в том, какая именно необходима каждому.  
Удар.  
\- Не могу больше, - хрипит Гуэйра, смаргивая колючие злые слезы. – Я не могу…  
Желание ударить в ответ сильнее, чем желание кончить.  
Нет. Наоборот.  
Он сам не знает.  
Гуэйра не понимает, что чувствует, ощущения сплелись внутри него в тугой клубок из колючей проволоки и медовых сот, задница горит, лицо – тоже. Ладонь Лио скользит вверх, на поясницу, задирает липнущую к спине футболку, и прохладная гладкая кожа перчаток царапает сильнее, чем раскаленный песок.  
\- Мейс?  
\- Три.  
\- Я помню. Подойди сюда.  
Остроносые ботинки медленно приближаются, пока не замирают почти вровень с мокрым от слез лицом.  
\- Будь так любезен, помоги мне.  
Гуэйра чувствует на языке сладость и соль – металл и мед рвутся наружу немым криком, ранящим глотку.  
\- Что мне сделать, босс?  
\- Следующие удары за тобой.  
Гуэйра давится проклятиями и рыданиями, зажимая рот рукой. У него все еще стоит.  
\- Пожалуйста, босс. Лио, - торопливо шепчет Мейс, пытаясь незаметно коснуться макушки Гуэйры. – Не надо.  
\- Мейс.  
\- Я не смогу! Я не смогу, босс! Не смогу делать ему больно, мне тяжело…  
\- А мне легко? – кричит Лио, и Гуэйра замирает, распластанный, распятый этим криком по узким бедрам. – Мне легко? – повторяет тише, и Гуэйра с трудом поднимает руку, нашаривая ладонь Мейса.  
\- Босс…  
\- Ты сделаешь это, Мейс, - тихо велит Лио. – И тебе будет невыносимо тяжело. Как мне сейчас. Как было все эти четырнадцать часов, пока я не знал, на этом вы свете или уже на том. Чтобы ты понял…  
\- Мейс, - хрипит Гуэйра, облизывая соленые губы. – Сделай это. Давай.  
Мейс молчит невыносимо долгие несколько секунд, прерывисто вздыхает и медленно обходит его.  
Он бьет. И бьет. И бьет, и на последнем ударе Лио рвано выдыхает:  
\- Все, - перехватывая Гуэйру поперек груди и затаскивая на кровать.  
Мейс бросается помогать, вдвоем они укладывают трясущегося Гуэйру на бок, Мейс тут же усаживается рядом, устраивает его голову у себя на коленях и гладит, отводя налипшие на лицо пряди.  
\- Прости. Так было надо. Вы поймете. Прости, прости, пожалуйста, прости, - сбивчиво шепчет Лио, стягивая с него штаны.  
Он ложится позади, шуршит простынями, и через мгновение Гуэйра чувствует, как выпоротого зада касаются губы. А потом – осторожные, ласковые ладони. На них больше нет перчаток.  
\- Прости, - повторяет Лио, обжигая дыханием поясницу, и скользит языком вниз, вылизывая горящую огнем кожу. – Мейс? – зовет он негромко. - Пожалуйста. Помоги мне еще раз.  
Комната кружится перед глазами, рот наполнен слюной, Гуэйра тяжело глотает и стонет, когда Мейс устраивается в изножье кровати и обхватывает его член рукой. Два языка касаются входа и головки одновременно, и Гуэйра кричит, прошитый насквозь этой лаской, будто насаженный на раскаленную проволоку.  
Больно. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо…  
Лио трахает его горячим языком, Мейс сосет, принимая глубоко, до самого горла. Гуэйра бьет кулаком по постели, заходясь новым стоном, и чувствует, как Мейс вслепую нашаривает его ладонь и крепко сжимает – совсем как несколько минут назад делал он сам.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, опускает свободную руку на бедро, и ее накрывают тонкие пальцы. Под большим едва ощутимая мозоль. Через секунду тот ввинчивается в пульсирующий вход, и Гуэйра выгибается, кончая в рот Мейсу долгой струей. Когда он может наконец открыть глаза, тот лежит рядом, улыбаясь подрагивающей тонкой улыбкой, и фыркает, когда Гуэйра замечает на его штанах влажное пятно.  
Лио стоит у дверей и натягивает перчатки.  
Штаны в паху у него и так натянуты до предела.  
\- Мейс, - хрипит Гуэйра и закидывает на того ногу.  
Бедра все еще горят огнем, но он знает – скоро это пройдет.  
\- Чего?  
\- Поможешь еще разок?  
\- Идиоты проклятые, - выдыхает тот и, крепко обхватив Гуэйру под коленкой, дергает на себя.  
Гуэйра смотрит поверх его плеча и думает только об одном: есть ли у Лио веснушки и на заднице?  
Вероятно, думает он очень громко, потому что Лио замирает под его внимательным взглядом, вздрагивает и медленно снимает перчатки.  
А потом – все остальное.  
У Лио очень красивые ладони.  
И не только.


End file.
